


Bathrooms and Bedrooms

by AceBlackout



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Implied shower sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/AceBlackout
Summary: Donatello catches you off guard in the Bathroom, then takes it to the Bedroom





	1. Bathrooms

Donatello set his red-brown eyes on your figure, currently training with Master Splinter and Leonardo. He was always jealous, ever since you met them you have favored the Katana and that in turn made you Leo's training partner. He liked you, the amount of beauty you showed off without even trying was detracting and your deep, calculating eyes lured him to you. You were just a magnet that he was the poler opposite of so he attracted to you tenfold. You had gained skill in the last 4 months, April had introduced you to them when you accidentally found pictures of them on her phone. She had originally tried to lie to you and say that they were just freaks in costumes that she took a picture of to show you later because she laughed at the 'roll-players' so hard. Casey wasn't much help as he totally gave it away that they were actually real by laughing at April's explanation.  
Don leaned on the dojo archway and looked in at you. You were training hard, small amounts of sweat collecting on your forehead, little amounts of it sticking to the glistening skin. By the looks of it you were giving Leo quite a workout too, as he was sweating a little more then you, panting a little trying to keep up with your attacks. He chuckled a little and watched as Leonardo collapsed under your persistence and you pointed your Katana at his neck.  
"Yame!"  
Splinter called it and you jumped triumphantly and threw your hands in the air whooping and yelling you won. Leo got up and gave your hair a ruffle.  
"Good job, you did well"  
Splinter gave you a similar praise and left to meditate. You called the shower as Leo made a move toward the bathroom.  
"But (Y/N)! I want to take a shower!"  
"Yeah well im human and don't live near a sewer, so yeah let me take a shower before you. I'll leave some hot water"  
Was your reply as you ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Donnie sighed. He loved everything about you, from your quirky personality to your skill with a weapon that, evidently, came naturally. Leo chuckled at him from his position, now sitting, on the mat in the dojo.  
"Just tell her already D, we all already know that you really like her, more than you ever liked April."  
"Leo! I do not like her like that!"  
"You're a liar Donatello!"  
Raph shouted from the living room where he sat on the beanbag chair. Mikey looked up at Don as the purple clad ninja came into the room.  
"Yeah even I know dude, and that's impressive!"  
Donatello sighed again for the hundredth time and went to check on you and your bathroom status.  
He knocked on the door and you didn't answer, he could hear the water running so he figured that you were already in. He turned the knob slowly and cracked the door a little. He peeked around the corner and gasped softly. Your towel was hanging off you a little exposing your smooth (S/C) back, your long hair cascading down your back in soft (H/C) waves. You pulled the towel up and turned around sharply to look owlishly at the intruder.  
"D-Donatello! Get out!"  
"Hey! I knocked!"  
Being stupid he came all the way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
"Well I didn't hear you obviously, geez... stupid..."  
He suddenly got very close in a very short time, pressing your body against the counter and his plastron.  
"D-Don... W-What are yo-"  
Your lips were suddenly occupied with his as he kissed you softly. You placed your hands on his plastron and kissed him back gently.  
The door was thrown open and his brothers stood there, needless to say they were a little red faced. Your eyes widened as you realized that you felt a little cold... Your purple towel was pooled at your feet and you squeaked. Don's fast movement and the removal of your hands had caused the towel to fall when he turned to see who was interrupting your moment. Donnie blushed and turned so his shell was covering you as you picked up your towel and threw things at all of the boys telling them to SKRAM!


	2. Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get hot and heavy.

After the bathroom incident the four brothers had been fairly scarce around the lair when you were in the bathroom, they didn't trust you not to get mad again if one of them happened to wonder in by accident. Donatello had been following you around like a lost, scientific, dorky puppy for the last 2 weeks. Not that you minded all the attention that you were getting from your new found mutant boyfriend. The days grew slow over summer break and you found that you wandered to the sewers in search of the lair more often then not, much to the delight of your purple clad ninja. When he wasn't on patrols or training then he would spend his spare time with you, whether it be in the lab or on the family's couch to watch some dumb cartoon that Mikey had found.  
You would play with the ends of his mask as he worked, to which he said actually helped him to concentrate more. Now that you think about it, the mask playing seemed to be becoming a habit of yours. Each day you would wind the tails through your fingers more and more, the fabric slipping through your digits like water. On this particular day you had been more attached to the mask then usual. The boys were finishing some training and Donnie had asked if he could speak to you privetly, thinking is was something bad your eye's widened and you sheepishly followed him to his room. Once the door was closed the genius instantly set in on you, pinning you to the door by your wrists and kissing you with vigor.  
"Your teasing has gone on long enough (y/n)"  
Unbeknownst to you, you had been rubbing the pads of your fingers along the back of his neck while you were absentmindedly playing with his bandanna. His teenage hormones were raging and there was nothing you could do about it, not that you minded, not one bit. His momentary lapse in kissing you in order to speak gave you the air you needed and the time to muster up the courage to kiss the terrapin back. He hummed in approval as he moved his hands, that were previously holding your hands to moving down your sides to your waist, gripping softly there.  
His wide, flat tongue probed your lips, licking across them asking you to open. You gladly obliged as he played with your own. The purple clad ninja was now pressed flush to you as you moaned into his mouth, your breasts pushed against his plastron. The excitement was getting to him, and you knew it.  
"Donnie... Bed..."  
You managed to get the two words out before your mouth was dominated again. Donatello understood perfectly and he picked you up, gripping your rear and lifting you so you could wrap your legs around his hips and he hummed again as he felt the wetness beneath your underwear. Swinging you around, he set you onto his bed and sat down on the edge to slip his pads off, when Donnie crawled back over you his mask was the only thing still on him. As he moved his mouth to focus on your neck, you took the time to undo his mask knot and remove the purple strip of fabric that kept you from seeing all of your handsome boyfriend. His eyes slipped shut as you dropped his mask to the floor and held gently to the back of his neck. The turtle growled as your shirt got in the way of his progression, so he sat you up and removed the, in his opinion, useless piece of fabric, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. Your pants and bra followed soon after and he admired the view. He sat on his knees looking over your beautiful form.  
"you are gorgeous (y/n)"  
"I am not Donnie, you're the handsome one"  
"But I mean it, you really really are beautiful, inside and out, I love you so much sometimes it hurts to not be around you"  
He kissed you again and you felt his hand wander lower than your waist, you fully expected to be touched but was surprised when he went for himself, dropping down into his hand. He had explained to you that they were not like other human males, the brothers were about double the size of the average man. You didn't care, all you cared about was here and now. He moved his member againced your thigh as he cupped your womanhood and rubbed gently through your underwear. You moaned and whispered for him to take them off already, you couldn't stand it anymore. Donnie removed the soaked scrap of fabric and rubbed your slit gently, testing the waters. You moaned and clutched at the edge of his shell, moving your leg so you flipped him onto his carapace, now straddling his hips. This new position made his thickness rub againced you and you nearly screamed from the sensation and sensitivity. Your hips lifted off his midsection and you gripped the base of his cock with your hand softly, he really wasn't joking he was thick, hard and hot and you needed him. Now. You sank down on him in one go and winced a bit, he was fucking huge. His eyes were clenched shut as he churred softly and held your waist with both hands. He waited for you to adjust and then he set to work, Donatello lifted you off him then let you slide all the way back down his shaft. It hurt a little here and there but the friction and heat combined with the look on Donnie's face was too much for you and you gradually began to feel good too. His eyes opened and locked with yours as you bounced up and down on him, the usually calm red-brown eyes had turned to liquid, holding love and lust.  
He groaned and gripped your waist a little tighter, he was close. By the sounds of your now louder moans, you weren't far behind. You arched your back as you came hard, gripping Donnie and bringing him with you to tower over you. The mutant held you close as he toppled over the edge after you a white light blinding behind his eyelids, spilling into you and giving you all of him while you did the same. Don collapsed beside you, worn out, you were both panting.  
"How do you feel about a shower?"  
He looked over at you as you curled into his open embrace with a smile and a whole hearted laugh.  
"Sounds like a plan"  
"I love you (y/n)"  
"And I love you Donatello"

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on AO3, very excited to start writing on here. I love this site and the people that write here, there are a bunch of talented writers so many so that I can't name them all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment and let me know what you liked and what you didn't so I can improve my stories.  
> Cheers, Ace.


End file.
